Lily Responde Para James
by Mlynx
Summary: O James Pediu, a Lily aceitou, mas não do jeito que ele queria, não o que ele queria, mas agora é a vez dela ntinuação.


**Obrigada a todo mundo que pediu gente, muito obrigada, mesmo, adorei os comentários em relação a 'James Pede Para Lily'**  
**tenho que adimitir que fiquei um pouco triste, foram tantos acessos, mas tão poucas reviews.**  
**Porque?**

**QUERO REVIEWS!**

**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DESSA**

* * *

- Jay, pensei que a gente tinha combinado um passo de cada vez. – Ela disse enquanto levantava do colo dele.

- Mas eu to dando um passo de cada vez. Te pedi para morar comigo, você aceitou, agora vem o próximo passo, casar. – James falava como se fosse algo simples, Lily pensou que ele era como uma criança pequena querendo saber porque não podia abrir os presentes antes da manhã de natal.

- James Potter, devagar... – Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro em frente à mesa. – Não tudo de uma vez, não tudo desse jeito, na mesma noite.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – James se levantou como se tivesse tido uma ideia brilhante.

- Como assim tudo bem? – Ela olhou parra ele desconfiada, as mãos na cintura, quase como uma mãe que pega o filho fazendo confusão. – Não parece com você.

- Você não precisa aceitar, mas me diz você quer casar comigo? Não to pedindo para você dizer que sim, ok? Eu quero que você me diga se quer. – Ele repetiu como uma criança tentado explicar pra mãe porque não tinha pintado o vestido de verde.

- Sim, eu quero casar com você, mas não, isso não é um sim Potter.

- Eu não vou mais te perguntar essa noite. – Prometeu enquanto a abraçava.

- Promete? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Prometo.

James a segurou com força contra si e depois a apertou contra a parede. Ela sorriu e deu um beijo longo, enterrou as mãos nos cabelos bagunçados dele e sorriu quando a mão dele apertou um dos seios fartos da ruiva.

- Intimidade é uma merda Potter. – Ela murmurou sorrindo enquanto desatacava o cinto dele.

- Ou muito boa.

Ele a colocou nos braços e a carregou até o quarto da ruiva, o mais arrumado de todos, pelo menos o lado dela, porque o lado de Marlene...bem...

Ele não estava prestando atenção naquilo.

Colocou a ruiva na cama antes de começar a jogar todas as suas roupas no chão, ela não esperou por ele e se desfez das suas antes que ele voltasse para cima dela.

Não foi necessário muitas preliminares, eles estavam há três meses sem terem um encontro descente, James não iria desperdiçar nem mesmo um segundo, ele sugou os seios dela enquanto a penetrava de uma vez causando tremores intensos pelo corpo da ruiva que soltou um longo gemido.

Sorrindo ela ignorou os cabelos que caiam desajeitadamente em seu rosto e rolou sobre a cama ficando por cima do maroto que não estava nem um pouco incomodado com a mudança de posição.

Ela sentou-se sobre ele com um sorriso nos lábios inchados pelos beijos, apoiou suas mãos no peito dele e começou a se mover, primeiro devagar, subindo a ponto de quase tirar o pênis rijo de dentro dela e então descendo novamente, lentamente.

A ruiva os torturou por mais algum tempo, até que ela estivesse completamente suada e as marcas que ele deixara em suas cochas se tornarem insignificantes, ele estava desesperado, mais alguns segundos e ele próprio acabaria com aquela tortura.

Tão rapidamente quanto possível ela mudou a intensidade dos movimentos, seus quadris faziam círculos sobre o dele e os dois alcançaram o prazer juntos.

* * *

O quarto estava quente para caramba, aquela foi a segunda coisa que James registrou quando acordou na manhã seguinte, a primeira foi o quanto Lílian estavam linda depois de uma noite intensa de amor.

Ela devia estar exausta, os dois tinham dormido a pouco tempo depois de passar muito tempo acordados, ele levantou da cama sem acordá-la catou sua calça e a vestiu antes de se aventura pela sala, fez uma nota mental que tinha que aprende um feitiço para arrumar a casa ou pelo menos lavar os pratos, porque era um saco fazer aquilo manualmente.

Mas pela ruiva ele lavou todos os pratos ainda era sete da manhã, mas ele tinha um plano...

Fez o café da manhã, a única refeição que ele conseguia fazer sem causar um verdadeiro desastre, colocou em uma bandeija que achou e pegou uma das rosas que estavam pelo apartamente. Antes de entrar no quarto novamente resgatou o anel que estava em cima da mesa de jantar e se preparou para acordar a ruiva.

- Bom dia... – Ele beijou o pescoço dela a acordando e torcendo para não apanhar, coisa que normalmente acontecia quando ele tentava fazê-lo.

- Hey. – Ela abriu apenas um dos olhos, deitada de lado no colchão, o lençol mal colocado sobre as nadegas dela e ele podia ver as marcar que ele havia deixado, sabia que ela daria um jeito nelas assim que saísse do banho, mas não se importava, mas ele também percebeu que tinha que chama-la de Senhora Potter, ou sua vida não faria o menor sentido.

- Fiz o café para você. – Ele a ajudou a sentar e colocou a bandeja no colo dela.

- Está se tornando um homem prendado James, não vai ser tão difícil morar com você afinal.

- Todo mundo vai pensar que você está se aproveitando de mim. – Ele murmurou enquanto sentava ao lado dela e roubava o morango na tigela dela.

A verdade era que o único motivo para James saber fazer o café da manhã era porque ele sabia _o café da manhã da Lily _que se consistia em morangos, amoras e água e ele ainda não sabia como ela conseguia mesmo quando não estava na época. Mas aquilo era suficiente, porque era a única coisa que Lily comia pela manhã, desde sempre.

- Eu? Me aproveitando de você? – Ela perguntou enquanto colocava um morango na boca, ela estava o provocando.

- Sim, sabe, as pessoas vão pensar que você só quer se aproveitar do meu corpicho lindo.

- Jamais poderia manchar minha honra dessa forma, ou a sua. –Murmurou distraída. – O que você propõe?

- Case comigo.

- James, você prometeu...

- Que não iria falar mais sobre isso na noite passada, bom, foi a noite passada, agora é dia, casa comigo?

- Onde está o anel James?

Ele o tirou do bolso e mostrou para ela.

- É muito bonito. – Comentou sorrindo enquanto pegava o anel prateado.

- Como você, por isso você deve usá-lo...

- James, se vamos fazer isso temos que ter algumas condições.

- Todas que você quiser ruiva. – Ele _sabia_ que ela diria sim.

- Não vamos nos casar enquanto eu ainda não estiver formada, e vamos nos mudar antes. Saber se eu vou conseguir suportar você pelo resto da minha vida é muito importante para que isso dê certo.

- Já disse Lil's o que você quiser Deusa.

- Bajulação, principalmente aos domingos. Posso ser muito exigente sobre isso, exijo ser bajulada aos domingos.

- O quanto você quiser.

- E filhos Jay, quero pelo menos dois.

- Eu posso fazer isso. – Ele podia subir o Everest pelado se fosse conseguir casar com ela daquela forma.

- Então... – Ela colocou o anel na palma da mão dele. – Coloque o anel James.

- Lily, isso é um sim?

- Sim Jay, isso é um sim.

* * *

**Gente eu quero review, é so passar lá e dizer se gostou ou não, bem rapidinho gente.**

**Quero agradecer a Juliana e Lizzy Costa que deixaram REVIEWS para a primeira fic da série, espero que vocês tenham gostado da continuação.**

**Bjbj**

**Mallu Lynx**


End file.
